


Waking up on Valentine's Day

by MadameKate



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M, Oreos, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameKate/pseuds/MadameKate
Summary: Simon gets woken up too early on Valentine's Day, but all is good.





	Waking up on Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% happy with how this ended up, but posting anyway.

Simon woke up slowly as he always did, it always took him a while to fully wake up. He wasn’t sure what woke him, but when he reached an arm out for Bram, the bed felt cold. Simon let out a groan of disappointment, he was hoping for morning snuggles.

He rolled over in bed, trying to doze for a bit longer. If he couldn’t get Bram snuggles he could at least get a bit more sleep. Before he drifted off again, the bedroom door opened quietly, and he started to smell the cup of coffee that Bram had obviously just made.

Bram put the cup of coffee down on the bedside table next to Simon and lent over to kiss him gently on the forehead. It wasn’t a passionate kiss, just a kiss that says _I’m here and I love you_. A kiss that you give when you know you’ll give thousands more kisses just like it. To Simon who once thought he would never find someone to love him, to love, it was the type of kiss that warmed his heart and soul. And if he couldn’t get morning snuggles, this was his favourite way to wake up.

‘Morning babe’, Bram whispered. ‘Happy Valentines’ Day. I love you. And I would love to give you more time to sleep, but the kids have decided to make us breakfast in bed. I’m not sure what they are actually making, but it looked… interesting, and they’ll be in in a few moments.’

Simon finally opened his eyes, a smile already lighting them. ‘Hmmmm…. Morning love, thank you for the coffee. And happy Valentine’s Day to you.’

 

Bram hopped back into bed, propping the pillows up behind both of them. Next minute Harry and Rose walked in carrying a tray with what appeared to be some type of eggs, toast with Nutella and two glasses of orange juice. ‘Wow, this looks great kids,’ Simon said. ‘What did you make for us?’

‘Is scambled eggs wif Oreos, and ‘tella toast and duce’ Rose lisped.

Luckily Sam and Bram were able to hide their expressions – a mix of absolute horror and laughter. Scrambled eggs with Oreos, that was something that not even Nora had thought to put together.

‘Yeah, Dad, we know how much you and Daddy like Oreos. So we wanted to put them in your breakfast,’ said Harry.

‘We do like Oreos kids. Thank you for this.’ Simon lifted up his fork to eat the kids’ creation. ‘Mmm, is that cheese in the scrambled eggs as well.’

‘Yeth,’ replied Rose proudly.

‘This is just delicious kids. Did you want to share with us?’

‘No Daddy – you and Dad need to eat it all for Valentine’s Day. We’re going to go and watch some cartoons.’

 

After the kids left, Bram and Simon burst into uncontrollable laughter. ‘What can we do Bram? I mean I was just getting my head around the Oreos in the eggs – but the cheese! The cheese Bram!’

‘We can hide it in the bin in the bathroom and throw it out when the kids are occupied. We can still eat the toast – I mean how wrong can they go with Nutella and toast. We’ll eat some of your Oreo stash to get us through because we won’t be able to eat anything else this morning without the kids knowing. We’ll go out there and tell them how delicious it was. Then we’ll all go out for a big lunch – an early lunch!’

‘I’m sorry love, this is not how I’d planned our morning going.’

‘How did you plan it then Si?’

‘Well, I did like the start of the morning with the coffee and the kiss. I was hoping for a bit of snuggling with my favourite person. A bit more than just snuggling if we could manage it. And then I was going to give you your present.’

‘Well, we can’t do more than snuggle just now, but later tonight…’

 

After eating the toast, which wasn’t too bad all things considered, Simon went to get Bram’s gift. ‘I had to remove it from the box because you wouldn’t have missed it in the box… but I saw this and wanted to give it to you.’

Bram unwrapped the present to discover a blue rose in a glass dome. ‘It’s an infinity rose – it will last at least a year. And it’s blue, because you’re my Blue. And I want to you to have a reminder that I love you all the time. It’s a Beauty and the Beast Rose.’

‘Si… it’s perfect. And we’ve sat through Beauty and the Beast so many times, not all of them with the kids, so I know where it’s from. I love it. I love you.’

Bram reached over and gave Simon another one of those soul-warming kisses.

‘This makes my gift seem a bit pale by comparison.’

‘Ooh, present! Gimme!’ Bram rolled his eyes at this, but couldn’t help smiling anyway. It’s not like he would deny Simon anything if he could help it.

Bram reached into the dresser and pulled out a massive bouquet, not of flowers, but of twin-packs of Oreos.

‘Oreos! In a bouquet. That’s perfect Bram. Thank you… though, after tasting a cheese and Oreo eggs this morning, I might hold off… for a little while at least.’

 

After a while, Simon and Bram got out of bed, hid the remnants of breakfast, and went out to see their two kids.

‘Dad! Daddy! Did you like breakfast?’

‘It was the perfect Valentine’s Day gift Rose. Thank you.’ Both Simon and Bram lent over to kiss the kids on the cheek.

Simon and Bram did is exactly as planned after that. They got the kids ready and went out for an early lunch. They spent the day playing with their kids and put them to bed early.

 

‘Thank you, Bram. I’ve had the best Valentine’s Day. And it’s all because of you. I woke up to your kiss and a cup of coffee, got to spend the day with you and our two beautiful children. On a day designed to celebrate love, I got to do exactly that... And now, we get to snuggle.’

‘I love you too, Simon. But I do believe I was promised a bit more than snuggles!’


End file.
